Angel's first memory
by GurardianStar
Summary: Dark S.W.A.T Kats universe. Everyone needs an Angel even those who are unkind


Angel's First Memory of the Dark SWAT Kats  
  
Summary: I thought of this March 22, 2004 the day before my sixteenth birthday. It's from the dark S.W.A.T Kats universe. I think people (and Kats) can change even bad Ones. They just need something or some one to help them. From Angel's point of view when she first met (Dark) Chance and (dark) Jake and how she learned what happened to Jake's ear. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
My first memory of my fathers is one of my best. My name is Angel, I have three last names which are Clawson, Furlong, and Kard my originally. The other two I got from my adoptive fathers and no they aren't gay, they just happen to live where they work and its together with me. I was about 3 when my mother died. My mother had told me that my real father had died in a car crash when I was still an infant. My mother had just died when these thugs found us; we had been living in the streets. They raped my mother's dead body. I tried to stop them but they just beat me. Finally I ran. Some how I made it to the junkyard on the outskirts of the city. I think we had been near it but its still a long ways for a little girl. I was in the junkyard before I finally collapsed from exhaustion. The thugs tore up the place trying to find me. By the time they did the caretakers of the junkyard had found them. The taller of the two, an orange tomcat, growled for them to get out of there but the morons didn't listen. They were soon sorry. The shorter of the two, a caramel colored Kat, found me. I was half way from blacking out when he picked me up. I soon blacked out. I awoke to looking into the face of a pink crippling, a minion of Dark Kat's. I felt terrified but Jake said I didn't look it. Jake Clawson is the caramel colored kat and the orange tomcat is Chance Furlong. Chance was the one who told Dark Kat that they were keeping me because I had a very strong will to live so I would be useful. Dark Kat said he didn't care he just told them to keep me out of his way. When he left Jake asked me what my name was. I told him I had no name just a last name. Then I told them that my parents were dead and I held up the only thing I had ever owned. A dog tag that had been my fathers and an angel pendant that had been my mothers. Both hung from a chain around my neck. Jake read the dog tag before saying. "Kard, is that your last name?" I shook my head yes. Chance look at me sadly, he was holding me. After Dark Kat had left I had tried to walk but all I did was stumble, Chance had caught me in one swift move. Jake rattled off a few names that I didn't like so he asked Chance to try. Chance looked at my pendant then said, "Well I think I now have a name for you." "What did you think of buddy?" Jake asked. "Angel" "Angel," I had repeated before snuggling into Chance's chest and going to sleep.  
  
That was about 13 years ago. I am 16 today and still live with them. They are the Dark S.W.A.T Kats but not many alive know that but I know. They may act mean and tough but underneath it all they can be kind. Even if they are bad, I still love them. They are the only fathers I've ever known, they are my family. They try not to fight in front of me but it's not easy for them though. I noticed Jake had a piece of is ear missing. I asked him one day and he told me he would tell me when I was older, Chance told me the same thing. Finally I went to the one kat who would tell me any thing, Dark Kat.  
  
You probably think that's odd that Dark Kat would care but he dose care, about me any way. He'll tell me anything so long as I ask. Dark Kat just looked at me for a long moment before saying, "Chance did it." At first I didn't want to believe him. Till one day I asked Chance if it was true. He just looked at me blank then angry then sad before saying "Yes I did it." And that was it. I've never spoke of it since. I know one thing though I love them. Even though they can be a pain but I'm a pain to them. I still love them no matter what.  
  
The end (maybe hint hint)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
